


Callous Heart

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Not a poet. Not a native speaker.</i>
  <br/><i>Feel free to correct.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.richeybeckett.com/post/11314317691">"Callous Heart"</a> by Richey Beckett.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Callous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Not a poet. Not a native speaker._   
> _Feel free to correct._
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by ["Callous Heart"](http://www.richeybeckett.com/post/11314317691) by Richey Beckett.

What color is your blood, boy  
Cause mine is made of pure dark  
What color is your heart, boy  
Cause mine is teeth and fur and crud  
What color is your mind, boy  
Cause mine is full of humans' fear cries  
What color is your love, boy  
Cause mine is ooze and callous scars

So what is your answer, boy  
Because hundreds of strangers' lives  
Rivers of blood and piles of hearts  
Different bodies, countless minds  
For you I've searched all those times  
To pray, to love, to sacrifice  
This wolf-heart of mine  
For you... oh my Love


End file.
